The Perfect Birthday Present
by Froststar11
Summary: Soubi heads to Ritsuka's house on his 17th birthday to deliver his gift. However, he's in for the shock of his life! Will Ritsuka's ears remain intact? YAOI. Rated M for a reason, people!


**A/N:** Hi everyone! So, this is the second fic that I've ever posted on FF, and I'm slightly worried... You see, I'm generally far too shy to post any of my own work... But I got such positive feedback for "Losing His Ears", that I figured I should give it another go! ...I do write fanfiction all the time, but I don't let anyone read it. I'm trying to break that habit, and decided to finish this one; it's been sitting on my laptop for long enough! I hope you enjoy it! Please review?

**Disclaimer:** Wait, you thought that _I_ owned Loveless? Bwaha... BWHAHAHA! You make me laugh. No, if I owned Loveless, Ritsuka would have LONG ago lost his ears! The only thing that I own is my laptop. And oh, what a snazzy laptop it is... If only it had the rights to Loveless on it... v.v

**Warnings:** This is **yaoi**, slash, boyxboy, shonen-ai, whatever you want to call it. Either way, it's two males having graphic sex. In other words, if you're homophobic, why are you even here? Also, this particular fanfiction happens to be for Loveless, which means the characters have a pretty big **age difference**, and the youngest, Ritsuka, is a minor (but only barely!). **Toys** are also involved, as well as a bit of **voyeurism**! I don't expect any flames stating how much this sort of thing disgusts you. You've been warned here, and I WILL make a big deal out of it if you choose to ignore this warning. Everyone will know how much of an asshole you are for flaming despite this warning. Now, _constructive_ criticism? THAT I like. It helps me become a better writer. Please point out any typos you see as well... I'm bad about that!

Much love,

Arya Rose

* * *

The setting sun illuminated a single man walking down the street, a large package in his hand. The man smiled, glancing fondly at the parcel. He had spent weeks making this painting just right; the perfect gift for Ritsuka's Seventeenth birthday. He had surprised even himself by how beautiful the painting had turned out, and he knew that Ritsuka would love it.

A month ago, Ritsuka had fallen asleep with Soubi on the couch in his apartment while watching a movie, and Kio had taken a picture of the adorable scene because "It was just too damned cute to ignore!"

It was that picture that Soubi had spent the past three weeks perfectly replicating on canvas. He had had to start over twice, and had to fix several parts of the painting that he felt were inadequate, but he had finally managed to come up with the perfect final product. He tucked the package safely under his arm, reaching up to grab the low-hanging branches of the tree outside Ritsuka's window. He climbed up the tree with a practiced ease, coming to stand outside his sacrifice's window. He reached out a hand to knock on the window when he noticed that the screen was open. He didn't question this, because it was a hot night, but when he looked into the room, he nearly dropped the painting he had worked on for so long.

Ritsuka lay sprawled out on his bed, wearing not a stitch of clothing, trailing his left hand down his body. As Soubi watched, Ritsuka wrapped one hand around his semi-hard cock. As a breathy moan reached the blonde's ears, he felt his pants getting tight. He knew that he shouldn't be watching this, but he was riveted to the spot. Ritsuka had brought up the topic of sex a few times recently, but Soubi had always told him that he wouldn't take his ears until he was truly ready.

Mewling in pleasure, Ritsuka then let his other hand make its way southward. Soubi's eyes grew even more wide as he noticed the hand's intended destination. Ritsuka circled his entrance with one finger before pushing it in to the knuckle. The sacrifice moaned Soubi's name as he arched his back. Soubi gasped softly, his pants becoming increasingly more uncomfortable. Ritsuka added another finger, pumping them in and out, matching the pace he had set with his other hand. As Ritsuka began getting much more vocal, Soubi could tell that the teen was close.

He opened the window quietly, walking over to the sacrifice's bedside. His head thrown back in ecstasy, Ritsuka was so caught up in his pleasure that he didn't notice his fighter standing beside him until Soubi's larger hand closed around his own, forcing him to stop. Ritsuka's eyes flew open, and Soubi shivered at the lust he can see clouding the usually vibrant eyes.

"… Ritsuka… What do you want me to do?" He said quietly, staring at the teen with a hungry expression.

"I want you to take my ears. Make me yours." Ritsuka's voice was several octaves lower than usual, and Soubi had to force himself to protest. As he opened his mouth to be the voice of reason, Ritsuka thrust upwards into his hand. Both of the men moaned at the delicious friction. "Soubi…" The way Ritsuka said his name, softly; breathlessly… Soubi doubted that he'd forget it for as long as he lived.

"Ritsuka, you have to be sure. Once we start, I don't think I can stop… Wouldn't you rather give your all-important ears to someone you love, someone special; someone you want to be with for the rest of your life?"

Ritsuka chuckles deep in his throat, and with lust lacing his voice, Soubi bit back a moan at the melodic sound. The teen leaned forward so that he could whisper in Soubi's ear.

"You're the one, Soubi. I want to give you everything I have. I'm ready." He playfully smacked Soubi's ass, and the fighter yelped. Ritsuka captured the blonde's lips with his own, taking advantage of the now open mouth to plunge his tongue into the unique taste that was Soubi. The man's mouth was like a drug to Ritsuka; a taste all its own. It was sweet, but the faint taste of cigarette smoke turned the mixture bittersweet, and had Ritsuka moaning for more.

Thoroughly convinced that this was what Ritsuka really wanted and not just some lust-driven request to be regretted in the morning, Soubi straddled his sacrifice. He attempted to turn Ritsuka over onto his stomach, but the teen stops him.

"I want to watch you while you fuck me." He stated seriously, causing the fighter unit to shudder.

"It'll be more painful that way."

"I don't care…" Ritsuka moans as Soubi nods, bending down to bite and nip at his throat. The teen tilted his head back, giving Soubi more access to that deliciously sensitive skin. The blonde made his way down Ritsuka's body, biting then licking the marks he was making to soothe them, until he came face to face with his prize. He glanced up at Ritsuka's face to search for any sign of uncertainty, but Ritsuka's head was thrown back, and he was panting for more. Soubi bent forwards, reveling in the musky smell of Ritsuka's arousal. He placed a kiss to the weeping head, snaking a hand down behind the throbbing organ. Ritsuka cried out as the man simultaneously took his cock deep in his throat and thrust a finger deep inside of him. When he felt that Ritsuka was ready, he added another finger, then another, preparing the teen for bigger, better things.

Soon, Ritsuka grew restless, and began practically fucking himself on the man's fingers while Soubi watched with a lustful expression.

"Come on, Soubi! I've already done that!" Soubi curled his fingers, and Ritsuka screamed, arching his back up off the bed. With a smile, Soubi memorized where the place that would make Ritsuka see stars was before removing his fingers. He pulled his shirt up over his shoulders, and then unzipped his jeans, pulling both his pants and boxers down in one move. Soubi positioned himself at Ritsuka's entrance, looking into the younger male's eyes.

"I love you, Ritsuka." With one thrust, Soubi buried himself deep inside his sacrifice. Ritsuka cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, and Soubi leaned forward to kiss him passionately to distract him from the slight pain. In no time at all, Ritsuka started to roll his hips against Soubi's, causing both of them to moan.

"Soubi… _Move_!"

"Is that an order?" Soubi coyly asked.

"Yes!" Ritsuka wriggled around a bit to emphasize his point.

Soubi set a slow, steady pace at first, wanting to make this last as long as possible; he wanted Ritsuka's first time to be absolutely perfect.

"God… Ritsuka… So tight… So perfect…" Soubi moaned as he thrust a bit harder inside his sacrifice.

The blonde smiled as he realized that Ritsuka was quite the vocal lover.

"God… fuck… Soubi, harder! Ahh!" His current rambling moans make Soubi rush to comply, angling his hips so that he'll slam into Ritsuka's prostate with every thrust.

"I can't take much more of this… Ritsuka…" Soubi panted out, looking up at Ritsuka.

Ritsuka opened his eyes, hair splayed out around his head like a halo, and Soubi can't help but think it's the single most erotic sight in the world. Well, second only to the event that began all of this, of course.

"Soubi, I'm so close… Come with me, baby… I want to hear your name when you come deep inside me… Fuck! Yes! Ahh, Soubi!" Ritsuka's muscles tightened as he felt Soubi reach the most mind-shattering orgasm of his life. They screamed each other's names as they climaxed, Soubi collapsing half on top of the younger teen.

After they both recover a bit, Soubi pulls out of the earless teen, gathering him in his arms. Ritsuka smiled happily, snuggling closer to his lover. They could both feel the magic of their bond as it danced across their skin, strengthening their bond. Ritsuka placed his head in the crook of Soubi's neck, sighing contentedly as they lie together.

"Soubi… thank you."

"I love you, Ritsuka. Happy Birthday."

Ritsuka smiles, and Soubi remembers the painting that he had left by the window when he had first entered. Ignoring the protests of both his tired muscles and tired sacrifice, he stood up and made his way to the window.

"I got you something… I can't believe that I almost forgot."

Tired as he was, Ritsuka perked up at the mention of gifts. He tilted his head to the side, giving his lover a confused look. "What could _possibly_ be any better than this?"

"… I didn't plan on taking your ears while I was here. If you want my honest opinion, there's nothing better than this. But you'd better open the gift anyways; I worked hard on it!" Soubi smiled, handing the present to Ritsuka. The teen carefully unwrapped his gift, eyes shining as he marveled at Soubi's amazing ability to capture every detail.

"You know where this would look absolutely amazing?" Ritsuka asked with a smile.

"Where?"

"Above our bed at the apartment."

"… Our bed?"

"Well, yeah! Can… I mean… Remember a few years ago when you offered… to let me move in with you after… you found out that my mother had been…" Ritsuka was now much more timid than he had been throughout the entire night. Soubi beamed as what his sacrifice was suggesting hit him like a brick wall; a very pleasant wall, mind you.

"Of course it does!" He pulled his sacrifice into a hug, setting the painting on the teen's nightstand as he watched Ritsuka's eyes begin to droop. Soubi, also tired, pulled the blankets up around them, keeping the smaller male in his arms.

"Goodnight, Ritsuka. I love you." Soubi closed his eyes, expecting the usual silence to greet his declaration.

Ritsuka felt safe and loved, and had the sudden urge to tell Soubi so as the man snuggled closer to him and closed his eyes.

"I love you too, Soubi." Ritsuka sleepily responded. Soubi fell asleep with a smile on his face and his lover in his arms, and neither of the two noticed as the last of their bond's magic made its way up to Soubi's neck. The magic twirled along the scars that marked Soubi as BELOVED, repairing them. When the last spark disappeared, there was a new scar across Agatsuma Soubi's chest:

LOVELESS

A/N: So, I just wanted to point out that this is NOT the sequel to my other story. It stands alone. I hope you enjoyed! Please review?


End file.
